


Maghihintay

by blottyparchment



Series: YbraMihan Oneshots [2]
Category: Encantadia
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blottyparchment/pseuds/blottyparchment
Summary: Akala ni Ybrahim na hindi siya narinig ni Amihan. Part 2 ng Ang Iyong Lireo. Amihan POV.Timeline: Nagpaalam si Amihan kay Ybrahim matapos bawiin ang Lireo sa mga Hathor.





	

 

“Mag-iingat ka. Ei correi diu, Amihan.”

Ang totoo, narinig ni Amihan ang huling binigkas ni Ybrahim bago siya naglaho at lumitaw muli sa kakahuyan sa labas ng palasyo ng Lireo. Parang tumigil ang kanyang mundo, hindi matanto kung ano ang nangyari nitong huling mga saglit. Hindi namalayan ni Amihan ang paglipas ng oras. Madilim na ng muling bumalik ang kanyang diwa at gumalaw sa kanyang kinatatayuan.

Maliit man ang pagkakataon, umaasa siyang naghihintay sa kanya ang Sapiryan. Ngunit nabigo siya. Wala ni isang nilalang ang naroon. Madilim na. Tiyak lahat sila ay nasa loob at nagpapahinga.

‘ _Wala na siya. Malamang nagbalik na sa kinaroroonan ni Alena.’_

Saglit niyang pinikit ang kanyang mga mata at itiniklop ang kamao. Kailangan niyang ayusin ang sarili, bago niya harapin muli sila Danaya pagbalik ng Lireo.Inihahanda na niya ang sariling mag-Evictus subalit nagulat si Amihan, matalas ang paghinga, nang may pwersang humila sa kanyang kanang kamay. Paglingon niya, kanyang nakita si Ybrahim.

“Bakit ka nagbalik, Amihan?”

Parang may halong galit ang tono ng prinsipe. Pakiwari niya’y para siyang bilanggo sa sobrang higpit ng pagkakahawak ni Ybrahim.

“Bitawan mo ako, Ybrahim,” mahinahong bigkas ni Amihan.

Hindi nagbago ang tono ni Ybrahim. “Anong ibig sabihin ng iyong pagbabalik, Amihan?”

“Wala itong ibig sabihin.” Binigyang diin ni Amihan ang salitang ‘wala’. Pinipilit  niyang pumalag.

“Hindi ako naniniwala,” pagtatanggi ni Ybrahim.

Hindi niya napigilan ang hikbi na lumabas sa kanyang lalamunan.

Batid ni Ybrahim ang kanyang pagtangis, kaya binitawan ni Ybrahim ang kanyang kamay. “Umiiyak ka ba?” Biglang nawala ang tapang sa boses ni Ybrahim, napalitan ng pag-aalala. Hinawakan niya ng marahan sa balikat si Amihan at dahan-dahan niyang inikot si Amihan upang magkaharap sila. Kinulong niya sa kanyang mga bisig at hinahaplos ang likod, pinapatahan na parang paslit. “Shh, shh.”

Maraming kahulugan ang mga luhang hindi niya mapigilang tumulo, isa na ang hinagpis sa hidwaan nilang magkakapatid–Watak-watak ang mga sanggre. Hindi pa rin sila nagkakasundo ni Pirena. Si Danaya naman ay umiiwas kay Alena. Mukhang matagal pa bago maghilom ang hinanakit niya kay Alena kahit nagsisisi na ang kapatid na panandaliang naligaw ng landas. Kung kaya’t minabuti na muna ni Ybrahim na patirahin si Alena sa Sapiro–pangungulila kay Lira, sa anak na hindi niya nakilala at muli pang makakapiling kailanman, at ang pinakanagpapagulo ng kanyang diwa–ang kanyang pagtangi sa Sapiryang nakayapos sa kanya.

Sa wakas, makakamtan na ang kapayapaan para sa Lireo, ngunit malayung-malayo pa sa pagiging payapa ang kanyang puso’t isipan. Bakit hindi niya magawang maging maligaya ano pa man ang kanyang kalagayan?

 “Amihan, may sasabihin ako. Hindi mo kailangang sumagot. Ang nais ko ay makinig ka lamang. Hindi ko na ito uulitin pa muli, ngunit totoo ang mga bagay na sasabihin ko, maniwala ka man o hindi.”

Nakatago ang mukha ni Amihan sa damit ni Ybrahim. Hindi niya inaangat ang kanyang ulo. Hindi siya nagsalita. Hindi tumatango ng ulo.

“Nag-usap na kami ni Alena. Sinabi ko, kahit lumipas man ang taon, hinding hindi mawawala ang pag-ibig ko sa kanya. Gayun din si Alena. Ngunit, kahit magkasama kami, may iba ng pumapasok sa aking isipan.

Habang nakikinig si Amihan, bumibilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso, ngunit tahimik lamang siyang nakikinig.

“Isang nilalang na hindi ko matiis na hindi masilayan sa loob ng isang araw, kapanalig ko sa lahat ng mga pagkakataon, sa hirap at ginhawa. Isang nilalang na may angking talino ngunit ginagamit para sa kabutihan, matapang ngunit may busilak na kalooban, mapagbigay, marunong magpakita ng awa, lubos na mapagmahal kahit nasaktan. Naunawaan ko na kung bakit hindi siya mawalay sa aking isipan, sapagka’t ang aking nararamdaman ay nakatanim at nagbunga na sa aking puso. ”

Nangangamba si Amihan sakaling marinig ni Ybrahim ang pintig ng puso niya kung kaya’t hindi siya umiimik.

“Subalit, alam kong hindi pa siya handing tugunin ako. Kaya’t ako’y maghihintay lamang.”

 


End file.
